Mutter Lovers
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Nejire Hadou. Not a couple many at U.A. expected to become a thing, yet here they were. How did two completely different people like them end up together? Really, they had just both been in the right place at the right time. And maybe, they weren't that different after all...


Nejire Hadou, a member of U.A's Big Three and a third year at the prestigious high school sat quietly, eating a bowl of ice cream microwaved to be more 'melty', with her legs laid atop a certain green haired first year students own.

Despite being a third year, she spent a large majority of her time at the first year dorms these days. Really, there was no reason not too, they had the exact same amenities in both building but her boyfriend was at this one!

Plus, she wasn't even missing her friends. Eri, the adorable little ball of sunshine that U.A. was assigned to guarding, now lived with the 1-A class near her saviours by request.

As she was now much more in control of her quirk, and it worked to keep more sets of eyes on her anyways, she hadn't been refused. This meant Mirio Togata, one of Nejire's best friends, was rather often caught hanging around the dorms to spend time with the little girl. (and wherever Mirio went, their other friend Tamaki Amajiki was never far behind nowadays.)

As well as that, he also sometimes would spend time with Nejire's boyfriend himself, sparring or playing games. The blue haired girl was just glad to see they both enjoyed each other's company.

Mirio was like a brother to her after all, and she had been kind of worried he'd do the whole over protective act. Instead however, he seemed to settle for helping the greenette get it right which was fine with Nejire.

Her boyfriend? It was none other than class 1-A's infamous ball of sunshine and seemingly suicidal maniac Izuku Midoriya. She was doing her best to temper that second part, though she'd be lying if she said she didn't find it kind of hot how far he was willing to go for people he barely even knew.

In her defence, Izuku managed to be attractive in almost any situation. It just changed between the cute type of attractive and hot I-need-to-hide-in-my-bedroom-for-indecent-reasons type of attractive depending on the situation.

She saw his face with a small nervous grin, eye somewhat dull looking as he looked down to a bracelet on his wrist. It was decorated with little chibi versions of pro heroes.

A gift from Nejire, that he'd never taken off aside from sleeping and showering since he'd been given it. She sighed internally, big smile coming onto her face in anticipation.

She knew that look and what it meant.

"Hey Nejire?" he asked, voice quiet and she let out a hum to make it clear she'd heard him. "Do you really…."

She didn't need to let him finish, putting her bowl down on the table and quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing a quick peck to his cheek and causing him to blush.

"For the hundredth time yes." She said, her voice not exasperated but somewhat saddened by how often she had to confirm this, though she never blamed it on him. "I love you! As much as I love Ice Cream! More than I love Ice Cream."

He chuckled quietly. "Now that IS a lie."

She clutched her chest. "Ah! You think I would lie to my precious stutter mutter peanut butter cup?"

"Nejire!" Izuku's face went bright red, hiding it behind his hands. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that nickname?!"

"But your reaction is so cute." She said, capping it off with a fake evil laugh. Despite his embarrassment, she could see the signs of a smile just masked by his hands. Arms still around her neck, she pulled him down atop her, both lying on the couch. "Where did the doubt come from anyways? I thought we had gotten past this by now?"

"I just…. I wanted to be sure. Because… I love you too…" Her heart skipped a beat as she heard that, grin somehow growing wider and brighter while his hand reached out for the nearby table. He opened the drawer and her eyes spotted something, making her gasp. "Are those what I think they are?"

He pulled away from her for a moment, even if both had wanted to stay snuggled together, picking the item up and gently taking a hold of her wrist, sliding it on.

A bracelet, made of lilies.

Her favourite type of flower.

"Yeah. They were hard to get a hold of, but I got some help from my friend Asui and a general education student. He had a quirk we were able to use on them, so they're completely safe and so they'll never die."

Her eyes lit up at that, staring at the bracelet for a moment. It had four bright white lilies, as pretty as her and as white as Izuku's pure soul it would seem.

She didn't fail to note he'd put it on her right wrist, like she'd done with her own bracelet she'd gotten for him. Different, yet still matching in a way.

Kind of like them really.

"Thank you!" She said, grabbing him again and making sure to leave no part of his face unloved with her smooches. His face went bright red as he half laughed, half yelped at the actions.

If that blue haired glasses kid was here, the one she always forgets name, she was pretty sure he'd have an aneurism at the PDA.

"_ -Aside from Death Arms impressive display against this dastardly duo, we also saw the debut of a brand new pro hero. _" Suddenly, the two lovers turned their gazes to the TV, attention immediately captured. Nejire because she always loved to find out about new pro's and what they could, and Izuku both for that reason and because if Death Arms had been involved, it must have been something to do with his home town. " _A female pro who seems to be calling herself Hair Play. Her quirk? Indestructible hair!" _

Nejire looked up to her boyfriend with a massive grin, and he looked back with a happy gaze.

"Mutter time?"

"Mutter time."

Her absolute favourite time, when a new pro or quirk was revealed to them. Both were curious creatures, who liked to consider questions. Izuku usually came up with good answers while Nejire could think of almost any question possible, no matter how bizzare, that could possibly be related.

It was these moments she loved the most, because it always reminded her of how their relationship even began in the first place.

* * *

_It had been a bright sunny day at U.A. high, Nejire on her way to the dorms of the first years. _

_She was mainly going to see those two girls who she'd interned with, their names escaping her at that particular moment. She smield regardless, not too concerned. _

_It was often she'd forget other people's names, it wasn't a thing of malice or disinterest but there was so much rattling around inside her head at all times that she had to dedicate actual memory to important stuff like studying, food recipes. dates and exactly who was in love with who in her class. _

_In her defence, that one could be important if she needed to teach anyone a lesson if one of her friends got heartbroken. Her homeroom teacher, Midnight, seemed to agree with her at least. _

_It was with a happy hum and a bounce in her step she opened the front door to the dorms, and came across an interesting sight. The common area seemed surprisingly devoid of people, only three were present. _

_A green haired boy, a boy with dual-coloured hair both red and white and finally a blonde boy with a massive tail. 'That one was Eijirou, right? No wait wasn't Eijirou a girl? Maybe I should keep a notebook of faces and names.' _

_Speaking of notebooks, it seemed the green haired boy was writing away at one, his quiet voice filling the air in the silence. He barely stopped to breathe as he rattled off what sounded like possibilities for a quirk. The boy with dual coloured hair looked bored and disinterested, focusing on his phone while the tail boy was looking to his muttering classmate with a look of exasperation. _

_First she thought it was consideration for his own power, a kind of training to think up new possibilities for how to use his quirk. Then she noticed the TV that had a new pro plastered on the screen with some Info about them. _

_'pro hero: Thunderclap _

_Quirk: Thunderclap. Can produce incredibly loud noises anywhere within a 5 mile radius.' _

_Kind of lazy in her opinion really, to name yourself after your quirk but to each their own. She chose to quietly ignore the fact her hero name was literally just her own with a cute suffix. _

_She quietly moved to the green haired teen's side, him being the only one who hadn't noticed her at this point. _

_The other two boy's watched curiously as she listened to his isead. _

_"-Of course, you could use the noise as a kind of distraction or maybe even as a way to herd a villain into a specific spot by tricking them into thinking you're in one place while in reality, you're at another." _

_Unable to help herself, with a small smirk, she made her presence known. "That's a good point!" _

_"AHHH!" he let out a frightened scream, falling off the couch in the process and falling to the floor. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock. "miss H-Hado?!" _

_She let out a surprised laugh at that, snorting in amusement. "Miss?! Now that will make me feel old! So, that pro! What about fighting?" _

_She didn't even register to apologize for scaring him, to distracted by her excitement. His muttering was rather reminiscent of how she remembered she used to be when she was younger, still as inquisitive a soul as she was now. _

_Just now, she was louder about it really. He seemed confused for a moment, before he realized what she was asking and nervously grabbing his book, still seeming somewhat confused but complying. _

_"Oh, well in a f-fight they could use the sound to disorient their opponent. As well as that, I-I thought that perhaps pressure might be involved with the production of the noise, and if they can control it to a degree they might be able to pinpoint it on parts of the bodies like striking without physically needing to be there." He explained, Nejire nodding along. It was rare for her to pay attention for more than a moment but his cute face and his particularly way of speaking kept her attention. "Aside from that, while it wouldn't be recommended by any means, if we're considering all possibilities it could also be used inside the person to rupture parts of their bodies." _

_"Oh, that makes sense. What about if he were a villain, how do you think he'd do then? How would he go about it?" She asked, not failing to note the boy's stutter had also disappeared as soon as he began explaining. Maybe he got more confident when talking about this stuff, in which case she was happy to provide circumstance for it. _

_She totally forgot she was even here for an actual reason. Neither noted the confused looks of the other two teens in the room. _

_"In that case much like fighting he could use his quirk as a distraction, likely to be a rather effective robber or I suppose murderer. Though that's going down a dark path so maybe we should just be glad he's a pro." He said with a somewhat nervous chuckle. _

_"You're good at this." Nejire laughed, tilting her head to the side in a way that caused the greenette to blush bright for some reason. "Normally people just ignore my questions after a while." _

_"Oh, well I think they're good questions! And thank you, I uh… I've been keeping notes on quirks my whole life, it's kind of my t-thing." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Suddenly it hit her what his name was. _

_"Oh yeah, Midoriya, right? Izuku Midoriya?" _

_"Yeah, that's me." _

_"Well that's pretty dang cool! Can I have look?" She asked, resisting the urge to outright grab the notebook and go through it. She was curious and admittedly had problems with personal space, but she wasn't as bad as to look through someone's personal items without their permission. _

_So what if that was a lesson learned through personal experience from her first year? She still learned it! _

_"O-oh, sure I guess-" _

_"Huh? Oh hello, Nejire Chan. Ribbit." A female voice interrupted them, and they turned to see a green haired frog girl with a finger to her lips. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Oh, that was it! I was here to see you and floaty girl!" She laughed, walking towards her. "Sorry Midoriya! Some other time? Please?!" _

_"U-Uh, s-sure, I guess! Next F-Friday I'll be free all day…" he said, making her clap her hands together happily. "I normally go for a rundown where the school has that little tuck shop around three, so I s-should be there." _

_"Great, it's a date!" She said happily, completely missing how bright red the boy's face went or the confusion on everyone else's face. As she hopped into the elevator with her frog girl companion, she also was confused at the new voice she heard. _

_She was pretty sure it belonged to a Kirishima, either way it was definitely the electric boy. _

_"MIDORIYA, YOU SMOOTH BASTARD!" _

_She didn't realize at the time denoted, until she'd talked with Mirio later that day. He'd seemed so amused when she'd shared her exact choice of words and he'd finally pointed it out. _

_She'd been surprised herself, having not intended it like that at all. However, she ended up deciding there was no point in not treating it like one now, if she'd already set the expectations for it. _

_Plus, it could be fun, if nothing else. So she decided it would be an actual date. _

_Quite frankly, she had a feeling that she'd be looking back on that moment even when she was an old woman, all to glad for the choice she made. _

_After all, right now she considered it the best choice of her life. _

_On the day, it had been a simple affair. They had met up, finding a tree with some shade and the boy had pulled out a bag full of them. They'd spent the next two hours more or less just nerding out about quirks together. _

_It had been simple, inexpensive, to some others probably boring and not exactly romantic in the traditional sense and it had even been cut short when she'd been called down to her internship to deal with a surprise villain attack that really needed her particular quirk to be dealt with. _

_Despite that though, it was still perfect to her. Because she had fun, and she definitely wanted to spend some more time with Izuku. She'd even managed to remember his name just because of how much he'd managed to capture her normally fleeting attention. _

_So it had been with that she'd pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking off, leaving a blushing incoherent mess behind. _

_After that, a few days later the first year had approached her nervously with the hopes of another date, which she'd been more than happy to go along with it. _

_Three dates later and Nejire had ended up being the first of the two to say 'I love you', while giving him the hero bracelet he always wore to this day. _

_Later that week, the news broke to the student body about U.A.'s most surprising couple yet and Izuku in particular had seemed to be swarmed by jealous people wanting to know how he'd managed what he had. _

_It had been rather amusing for the blue haired girl really but she did feel guilty seeing just how exhausted it had left him. _

* * *

Nejire smiled quietly at her boyfriend, recalling all of this. Since they'd gotten together, she had calmed down some, able to focus more while he'd come more out of his shell and became more confident while still being the adorable, easy to embarrass cutie she loved.

Two balls of energy, one nervous and the other abundant and all over the place. Two curious souls, with a love for quirks and heroics.

A easy-going, sociable girl with, to be fair, a large amount of admirers. A somewhat shy, anxious boy who had a tendency to be underestimated or overlooked.

Different, but the same. With a happy hum, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss right onto his lips, despite the fact he was still talking about the hero on the tv.

His face went bright red even as he smiled dopily at the action.

"I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, Nejire."


End file.
